In Memorium: Pavel Chekov
by CSMSH
Summary: In memory of beloved Anton Yelchin and his role as Chekov... T for some not nice language and non-explicit violence.
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Uhura gains a friend**

Nyota had had enough. Everywhere she went on this thrice damned planet which they chose for their _first_ shore leave in their _first_ star trek, the men were unbearable. Ogling her and making up dirty, cheap pick up lines... they were driving her up the proverbial wall!

Determined to make the best of her shore leave and get herself a nice spicy drink (preferably alcoholic), she went into the nearest bar; irritation palpable in her dark eyes.

After entering the reatively quiet barwith muted bass music she slid onto a stool with a discontent sigh and ordered her much anticipated drink. Infuriatingly, she saw the bartender give her the "eye" as well. _If he so much as gives me another look…_ Uhura thought to herself venemously, slightly looking forward to letting out her frustrations via a good fight.

Uhura smiled a poison sweet smile at him. "I'd like it with some ice _zhopa_ " she said while batting her eyelashes.

Confused at the strange word, but looking pleased and a bit smug, the bartender went to get her drink with a parting leer.

The same moment the green haired alien left with his begging-to-be-punched face a chocking noise came from her immediate left. Startled Nyota whirled on her stool to see...Ensign Chekov?!

Her brain started supplying her with information immediately. The 'Little Genius' of the fleet with the atrocious pronunciation problems and a supercompuetr for a brain, youngest to graduate Starfleet and more recently the one who beamed up the pilot and the now Captain while they were in free fall!

Said genius ensign, at the moment, was giggling like mad and had sloshed his fruity smelling drink all over his Starfleet t-shirt.

"You...You said bad word!" Pavel giggled, pointing his finger at her while sporting a face splitting smile. "Rubal in the Swear jar!" He said gleefully to a blushing Uhura.

"Pavel! What are you doing here! This is a bar! You're not drinking age!" A flustered Uhura stammered, trying to distract the young, junior officer from her unseemly behaviour on a Federation planet.

Still giggling Chekov shoved his half empty drink towards her. "Fruit juice! They von't give me any vodka. Both inwented in Russia you see!" He finished looking a bit glum at his obvious youth being a obstacle in his quest to get some vodka.

"Oh? Uh...good to know that..." Uhura stammered again, a bit unsure what to say. They were co-workers but they weren't that close. "You alone here? Didn't anyone come along?" Uhura asked a bit curious; as the Captain had taken quite a shine to the young wiz-kid and had sort of taken him under his wings.

To be honest, she wasn't quite sure if the young ensign's drink was completely alchohol free ( _if her memory served correct the ensign was not yet 20!_ ) as Chekov looked a bit too...giggly. _Was it his default anyway?_ Uhura thought quite amused.

"Da! I came vith Jeem and the doctor McCoy! But I slipped past them!" Chekov said happily. Looking around for apparent eavesdroppers he gestured her to come closer and whispered, "Dr. McCoy is weery scary. I like Jeem...I mean the Keptain! weery much, but the Doctor is wery scary! Do you know he carries hypos on him? All the time?! Zey are zis big!" Pavel showed his arm length with earnest wide eyes. "Zey were having fun but I wanted a drink. So I made distraction and escaped!" He ended his tale and held up his half empty glass in victory.

Relaxing and smiling at the young ensign's antics, Uhura was caught off guard by the Andorian that slided up to her from the other side. "What are you doing with this little twig beautiful? Come with me...I show you what a real man is like." The blue alien slurred, obviously intoxicated.

Giving the alien a steely smile and a firm "No thanks." Uhura turned back towards the young navigator, who was cautiously looking at the big alien….who apparently didn't really understand the word 'No'.

Angered at her dismissal, the Andorian took Uhura's shoulder in a tight grip and jerked her around with a snarl. "Listen here you little..." He spat out looking enraged but got no further.

A small figure darted around Nyota and jumped up, grabbed the shoulder length blond hair in a tight grip and slammed the alien's head on the bar counter with a crack; knocking out the alien and watched as the unconscious body fell down to the floor with a muffled thump.

Stunned Uhura looked at the assailant to see Chekov standing there with a disapproving frown directed at he limp blue body. "When a lady says nyet, it means nyet durak." He said scolded the unconscious man.

Uhura couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the brave little teenager. She could have taken care of it herself of course (self-defense was, after all, mandatory for all Starfleet personnel), and probably broke a few laws regarding shore leave, but it was the thought that counted, right?! Oh she could've kissed the little kid! Chivalry wasn't a 20th Century concept long dead after all! After the day she had had, a gentleman was a sight to her (very) sore eyes!

Jerking out of her shock she opened her mouth; to say what she didn't know, and at the moment didn't care as she spotted three other Andorians got up from a far table and start heading their way to...most probably avenge their fallen friend.

"Uh...Chekov..Pavel, thanks for that and all but uh.." she looked at her beaming companion nervously, "it's best if we left...like right now!" Chekov followed her gaze to the hulking aliens making their way through the crowd and looked...totally unconcerned! "We can take zem out!" He reassured her and tried to go ahead to meet them. Shocked at her colleague's (friend's?) reaction, she started to look for a way out with minimum damage.

Thinking fast and seeing an opening, she grabbed Pavel's unfinished drink and threw it at a hulking, and easily irritable looking, native alien, who was conveniently very near the path of the approaching blue aliens.

Jeering at Uhura for her, apparently, horrible aim the Andorians didn't pause.

But the glass flew true.

With a snarl of rage at being drenched in fruit juice, the green haired native giant got up and promptly punched in the nose of the last Andorian (who was the unfortunate suspect).

As an impromptu bar brawl broke out, Uhura grabbed on to a hand of the overzealous Russian, who looked quite happy to join in the growing brawl, and dragged him away from the flying chairs and shattering plates.

Laughing and giggling the two scrambled away from the small bar.

Nyota Uhura didn't get her much coveted drink that day; but she walked away from the dingy bar with a much more valuable thing: A friend (and eventually a little brother) and it was one of the most fondly remembered days of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Sulu

The first time Sulu noticed the young navigator was in the Starfleet Academy's cafeteria. A few years before The Day that bound them in a bond tested with fire (and blackholes.)

Sulu looked over as a commotion started a table or two behind his own where he sat with his own friend.

"Beat it squirt. This is our table. Go find the kiddie table yeah?" The smirking group of tall and muscular cadets, who were obviously partaking in the Combat division, were grouped around a table with a single slender occupant.

Instantly the thought that crossed Sulu's mind was: "poor sod" as he saw the cadet who was sitting down was way out numbered, out muscled, out of support and… you get the picture. Sitting alone like that at mid break tome was just asking for trouble. Sulu shrugged sympathetically and turned back to his meal.

Soon afterward a scuffle was heard as apparently the lone student had refused to move. "Oh no. Kid's in for it now." Sulu's roommate and friend Anderson _"call me Andy"_ Flitter murmured with a grimace, his eyes directed over Sulu's shoulder but not towards the unfortunate table.

Sulu turned back to around see what drew his friend's attention and was just in time to see a small figure lifted off the floor by the scruff of his neck by a burly giant of a cadet, and thrown into the decorative water pool.

Sulu turned back with pursed lips to his own meal amidst the cacophony of laughter; only giving a glance at the single meal sitting alone on the now abandoned table. "The kid should've walked away." Andy grumbled, directing glares at the group of laughing cadets. He was holding onto his fork tightly with whitened knuckles. "Poor Chekov...he'll be late for class again now. Everyone picks on the poor lad. A genius the professors say. But so young. Shame on those gits." Andy continued to mutter to himself as Sulu tuned him out.

Sulu knew that what happened was out of line,(and he had every intention of reporting the bullying cadets.) But he also knew that one must make their own way in Starfleet. Weak willed people or people who couldn't stand up and hold their ground quickly find that they have no place or respect among the cadets. They all had to earn their place. Even the small cadet. Sulu remembered still how he had to out fight and out smart five cadets before they let him be.

Thi kid will find his place. Sulu was sure of it.

It was only when the young navigator plopped in to the seat next to him on the Helm of the brand new Enterprise that Sulu got an idea of just how _young_ Chekov was. "'Ello. I'm Ensign Chekov, Pavel Andreievich, ze navigator!" he introduced himself with a enthusiastic grin and shook Sulu's hand; like everything was sunshine and roses and Russian songs in his world. "Lt. Sulu, Hikaru Sulu. Pilot...uh replacing the original one uh...pleasure to meet you."

Chekov grinned.

After the whole Narada incident was over everyone was bone tired. Horrified at the devastation one vengeful insane individual has wroght, surprised at self sacrificing idiot superiors, grieving for their lost friends..what was left of the crew was in a state of limbo. Victory came at a very high price; a price that crippled the federation and cost so many brilliant young minds.

Three fourths of the Federation's cadets were gone, among them some of the best minds of the generation. The planet of one of the Federation's founding members was gone, More than 6 billion lives of one of the most tolerant and intelligent beings were lost. The survivours of both Starfleet and Vulcan were grieving for their comrades. For the Vulcans their home…

So many lives just… gone.

It was a turmoil filled trip back to Earth. Losing the Warp cores meant that they only had sublight engines which the impromptu head engineer and, suprisngly for most, the new Captain, did their best to improve, the sick bay was choke full and all cadets who were free for a moment reported there to help in any way they could. The Vulcans were silent, their eyes were the only way fir one to see their torment. But what could they do to help? What does one say to a people who lost...everything?

Chekov had disappeared into the belly of the Enterprise after chrting the most efficient way to Earth. The young man was positive that he had a theory to help improve the remaining engines and ran out the moment the chart was plotted. Sulu, as the most skilled pilot onboard was left to bring them home safe.

Home. Sulu couldn't wait to go home.

Sulu was unsure what exactly happened on the ceremony they held to commemorate The Day and all the lives lost and saved. All he remembered was how empty the hallways were. The tears and cries when the long list of names were read. _(Heroes, the speaker said...Friends, Sulu corrected in his mind.)_ They called Andy as Anderson. He'd be miffed. Sulu was sure.

After the ceremony Sulu took a seat on the stairs that led to empty grounds. He and Andy used to check out the cute cadets from here, but never could gather up the courage to go up to them and chat. Andy was always too shy for that. And there was a girl who always sat under the willow tree reading at lunch. And a group of first year cadets who threw a frisbee to each other and bet on how far they can throw it. They must be still here.. only the top three years were called out that day right?

After being lost in memories for who knows how long, Sulu felt a presence at his left. Chek...Pavel, sat down beside him on the stairs in the lawn, with a glass of water clutched in his shaking hands. Hikaru suddenly felt a fierce joy that his young friend was with him; here. And not lost to the void. He looked at the red eyed ensign looking at him and returned the faint smile given to him.

They would heal..with time. And maybe Andy's favourite genius kid would be a good friend too.

It was inevitable really. They work in adjunct stations that their shifts were always together. The only time they were apart from each other was when their shift was over...which was, admittedly a lot of time, but the time slot didn't count when they inevitably gravitated towards the mess hall where The Alpha Crew (as the Enterprise staff body had taken to calling them) gathered together.

At first it was silent and a bit awkward when they all realised that they were sittiing together, but with time Cap..Jim's foot-in-mouth character ( _Sooo….are you gonna finally give me your first name? We did defy death together!_ ), Dr. McCoy's grumbling about their food choices ( _Only Sulu has some sense in what he eats!_ _And NO! Sandwiches are not a_ _a all-incluive_ _food group Montgomery Scott!_ ) and Lt. Scott's long rants about the shiny new warp cores and engineering paraphranelia with occasional input from Pavel, Jim and Spock, the unease was forgotten. And they began their friendship that tied them for years to come.

Pavel became their energetic, intelligent, engaging hyper little brother of their patched up family and the only one that Hikaru made his business to look out for. Such sentiment was unusual to Hikaru "the-only-chlid-in-the-family" Sulu but welcomed the feeling of family it gave him.

They went to mess together, bunked in neighbouring rooms upon the Enterprise, worked together on complementing stations, and managed to smuggle a bottle of vodka ( _For special occasions! Promise!_ ) under the nose of their commanding officers, rigged the replicator to wail and page Dr. McCoy when Jim ordered more than 5 coffes a day (much to his horror and McCoy's glee);in short Pavel became the little kid brother for whom Hikaru never had but now couldn't imagine life without.

The next time Hikaru saw a cadet pick on Pavel in the line to the replicator in the Enterprise mess, _("you must have done something to get your post eh squirt? Or someone...?" the cadet leered)_ Hikaru Sulu got up from his seat and punched the living daylights out of the offending slug under the approving look from the Captain ( _"I have to write you up for insubordination cadet. You deliberately antagonised a senior officer._ ") and the mildly reproving gaze of the Commander ( _"I will write the report personally Captain"_ ).

From that day everyone knew not to invite the Pilot's wrath by picking on the young navigator. After all he was Sulu's kid brother. He'd found his place.


End file.
